


The Morning After (follows the first Kiss)

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [4]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #15 Beach</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After (follows the first Kiss)

The next morning Napoleon stood on the terrace watching the water rushing the beach. The white sand contrasted the clear blue water. The scene reminded him of the woman he had sleeping in his bed. He knew she was what he wanted, waited for, hoped for. But what now as both were UNCLE agents; neither would give up their commitment to it.

He felt arms surround his waist. "We are like pebbles on the beach. Constantly moving and fighting the water yet staying strong. We will have our day."

He knew she was right; they'd be together in time.


End file.
